Dark Phantom
by ladylibra73
Summary: AU - Stephanie meets Dark Phantom. Who is the man behind the mask? A Babe HEA.


_**Dark Phantom**_

Stephanie meets Dark Phantom. Who is the man behind the mask? A Babe HEA.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was ten o'clock on a Monday night and Stephanie was still working.

"Oh, hey, Steph. What are you still doing here?" asked the security guard patrolling the building.

"I thought you'd be gone hours ago."

"Hey, Hal. I just want to get this story done by tomorrow," said Stephanie hitting the Print button then hitting Submit, sending her article eletronically to her editor's Inbox. While Stephanie was finishing up her work, Hal quickly texted the Control Room and his boss to alert them to late night departure for a female, possible escort observer needed for safety. Almost simultaneously, Hal got a danger alert at his location, in the employee parking garage. He'll watch her leave to go into the parking garage. His boss will cover her from there. The boss was cruising around the city on his black Ducati 1199 Panigale when his amulet lit up, sensing someone in danger and the Control Room called and told him where the danger was. Hal's text came in at the same time. He arrived quickly, before the woman even left the building. The boss located the potential troublemaker and he stayed close to him, but completely out of sight. Stephanie works for the paper called The Trentonian and she is a reporter. She has been with the paper for six years and enjoys every minute of it. She walked back to her desk, put her story in a folder and turned off the computer.

"I'm heading out, Hal," she called out. He hustled over to walk with her.

"Ok, Steph. Be careful. There are a lor of crazies out there."

"I can handle myself and I got my pepper spray."

"Excellent. Have a good night." Hal realized as he held the door that led onto the second floor of the employee parking garage.

As Stephanie walked toward her car, she had a bad feeling about this. She looked around everywhere to see if anyone was lurking. She checked around her car, and everything was all clear. As she unlocked the car door, she felt a hand cover her mouth and a gun at her back. Her senses were in a full-on panic mode.

"Do as I say and you won't get hurt. Hand me your wallet, slowly."

What she really wanted to do was grab her pepper spray, but she didn't want to risk getting shot. She slowly pulled out her wallet.

"Hurry up!"

She handed him her wallet and he snatched it out of her hand.

"Now it's time to say goodbye." the guy said clicking his gun.

"I thought you just wanted my money."

"I did and now I want to kill you."

Stephanie closed her eyes and then she felt a whoosh of air. She opened her eyes to find the gunman gone and so was her sense of foreboding. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found. She walked back to the driver's side and saw a black figure coming her way. She quickly found her pepper spray and aimed it at the dark apparition.

"Stop right there or you will get sprayed."

"I believe this belongs to you."

The dark stranger held out her wallet. He wore a long leather coat with a hoodie, black vest, black pants with a buckle strap, black leather boots. He also wore a mask.

"Yes," her voice came out a whisper. As she slowly took her wallet from his outstretched hand, Stephanie sensed that this was not the man who wanted to take her life, that she was no longer in danger.

"He won't be bothering you anymore. Are you ok?" the man asked as he stepped up onto the outer ledge of the structure.

"Yes, thank you."

He was about to turn to leave when she asked him his name.

"Dark Phantom."

Then he leaped down. She quickly walked to the ledge and didn't see him anymore. What kind of a person was he? Stephanie walked back to her car and drove home.

Carlos arrived back at the mansion safely later that night. He looked around and entered the code. The door opened and he entered the Control Room.

"How are things looking out there?" Carlos asked.

"All clear. That was some hot woman you saved." said Lester.

Hal, back from his shift at the newspaper, looked at him, shaking his head.

"What?"

Carlos left the Control Room and got on the elevator. The elevator stopped on the third floor and opened to the kitchen. He found Ella heating water for tea.

"Hello Carlos. Find any trouble tonight?"

"This guy was going to rob a woman and then he was going to shoot her. I got him just in time. Other than that, the city was quiet."

"Your father would be happy right now that you took over his company."

"My father would still be alive if he hadn't gotten involved with David Miles. I can still see the terror in Miles' eyes when he was found guilty. I will never forget it."

"He's in prison for life. There is no chance of him getting out."

"Let's hope not. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night Carlos."

Carlos walked up the double staircase with classy patterned banisters and into his room. His bedroom was huge with cherrywood floor, covered by a white area carpet. A king size bed sat centered against the far wall. Across the room, was a small fireplace with a fifty inch TV above. He also had a walk in closet and a balcony looking over the pool below. He took off his clothes and got in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman he saved. She was absolutely beautiful. He sighed and fell asleep.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The next day, Stephanie woke up late. Thoughts of the Dark Phantom lingered in her head. She rushed to get ready, not bothering with her hair. She grabbed her coffee and raced to work. She ran to her cubicle so no one would notice she was late. She turned on her computer and started working when Tasha, startled her.

"Hey Steph, you're late and the boss is looking for you."

"Hey Tash. You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night. I was unlocking my car and this guy approached me from behind telling me to hand him my wallet. He had his gun pointed at me. So I handed him my wallet. He was going to shoot me anyway, cause I heard the click of the gun. Then a second later, I felt a whoosh of air. I turned around to find the gunman gone. Then I saw a guy in a black costume approach me and hands me my wallet."

"Really." Somehow Tasha dragged that one word out to three or four syllables of disbelief. "I know you left you late last night. So you were probably overtired."

"Stephanie! I would like a word with you."

"You're in trouble now." Tasha sang quietly in her best playground tattle-tale voice.

Steph rolled her eyes and got up and walked towards Tracy Donohue, her boss' office. She put a smile on her face and walked in.

"Close the door please."

Stephanie closed the door and sat down. Tracy was brunette with long flowing hair. She was beautiful with high cheekbones and flawless skin. She looked like she should be a model.

"What do you need to see me for?"

"Number one, you're late and two I need you to go to the Manoso place in Newark. His father was brutally murdered twenty five years ago next week and I would like you to interview him and an anniversary piece."

An hour later, Steph was driving down a long driveway. Is there actually a house here? Finally she came to a clearing and stopped at a black wrought iron gate. The stone wall was about ten feet high. She drove up to the gate and a voice spoke.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm here to see Mr. Manoso."

"Who sent you?"

"I'm a reporter from the Trentonian. My boss sent me here to interview him."

The gate opened and she drove in. Something told her this was going to be a boring story to cover. She drove around the circular drive and parked. When she got out of the car, she saw a statue in the middle of the driveway. She gathered her stuff and walked to the door. She pushed the doorbell and a few seconds later, a lady answered.

"Hello. You must be Stephanie Plum. Come right in and I will let Mr. Manoso know that you're here."

Steph looked around. The floor was white marble. There was a double staircase with a balcony. She was so engrossed in the place that she didn't hear someone calling her name. She turned to see a man with mocha latte skin, full lips, his black hair was shoulder length, beautiful brown eyes, slim nose, chisled jaw. He wore a black long sleeve button down shirt with three buttons undone which showed part of his muscled chest. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Stephanie Plum, Trentonian News." she said holding out her hand.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

They shook hands and she swore she felt a jolt go up her spine.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Manoso. Here's my card. I'm here to talk about how you inherited this place." She was glad that she thought of a way to state the purpose of the interview more diplomatically than saying, 'I want to dredge up all your bad feelings about your father being murdered twenty five years ago.' Yep. She was nothing if not professional.

"Of course. Come to my office and I will tell you."

Steph followed Carlos to his office. He appeared to have an accent of some sort, but she couldn't quite place it. As they walked in his office, she noticed everything was cherry wood. There was a picture of a man on the wall behind his desk. Carlos rolled up his sleeves as he was sitting down. She couldn't stop staring. 'Damn. He's sexy,' she thought. She shook her head to refocus and to keep herself from licking her lips. 'Down girl!'

"So, what would you like to know?"

"What? Oh yes. Who is that?"

"My father, Ricardo Manoso. He died when I was six."

"You have the same name as your father?"

"My father wanted to keep the name Ricardo alive. I go by Carlos."

"Sorry to hear about your father. So, where are you from? I detect an accent. Are you Puerto Rican?"

"No, I'm Cuban. I was born in Newark, NJ. After my father died, my _abuela_ came and took me to live with her and Ella in Miami, Florida. I lived with them until I graduated high school. When I turned eighteen, I joined the Army. Three years later, I came back to Trenton to offficially inherit my father's house. I completed the property transfer and lined up staff to take care of everything. By that time, Ella had married Luis and I hired them as caretakers for the estate. A week later, I went back to the Army and came back here five years later."

"Where's your mom?"

"She died giving birth to me. Maria was her name."

"What did your father do for a profession?"

"He was CEO of Manoso Enterprises which also I inherited. When I was in the Army, I was a Ranger. My last month in the Army, I figured out what I was going to name the company: Rangeman Enterprises. It's an amalgam of Ranger and Manoso. While I was in the Army, I was thinking what I wanted to do besides sit behind a desk and attend meetings. The Army taught us everything. I thought of becoming a BEA, bounty hunter. I talked to some of my Army buddies and asked them if they wanted join and they said yes. I had three guys join me and I thought I need more men. So the three guys made some calls and I got ten other guys. We also provide services and equipment for people to help them get the best security for their company or home. I have my team of guys down in the control room in the basement, watching the property and other places we provide security for."

"Very interesting."

"Would you like a tour of the house?" he asked.

"Sure."

He led me out of the office to the entrance hall and into the livingroom. The floor was hardwood. A u shaped black leather sectional sofa that faced a fireplace with a fifty inch TV above. He led them back out to the entrance hall and saw french doors that led to the pool. Steph followed him downstairs. When he opened the door, she was in awe. A theater with seats and a bar. 'Wow!' she thought. Then she followed down the stairs and into the garage. Her mouth opened. The garage was full of cars. Expensive cars. She started on the right. A black 458 Italia Ferrari with V8 engine with leather seats. Jaguar F-Type, Lamborghini Gallardo, Porsche 911, Porsche Boxster, Dodge Viper SRT, Audi R8 V10, Ford F150 Raptor, Escalade ESV and a black Ducati 1199 Panigale S with Superquadro Motor.

"Wow! These cars are nice."

"Come on, I will show you the control room."

She followed him downstairs again. He must be taking her down to the sub-basement. When he opened the door, She was absolutely amazed. There were like twelve monitors in the back and twelve computers standing in the front. There were six men stationed at the computer monitors watching. Carlos explained everything to her as best he could. A few minutes later, he brought her back upstairs. He showed her the kitchen and dining room. The dining room was cherry wood. The dining table seated eight people. There was a sliding door between the dining room and kitchen. The kitchen was also cherry wood. White marble countertops, stainless steel fridge, and an island in the middle of the kitchen.

"This is a beautiful house."

"Thank you. I had it redocorated."

"Well, thank you for telling me about your father, yourself and the lovely tour of the house." she said shaking his hand. Again, there was that electrical buzz as their hands touched. They both glanced down and back up.

"You're very welcome Miss Plum."

"Call me Stephanie..."

Just then his cell chirped.

"Yo. I'll be down in just a moment. Sorry Stephanie, one of my accounts has been broken into. Sorry to rush you out."

"That's ok. Nice meeting you."

"Same here. Here's my card in case you have any questions," Carlos said with a smile as he opened the front door for her. As she walked back to her car, she was thinking, 'What an interesting story! And what an interesting man!'

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Robert Miles drove to the New Jersey Department of Corrections in Trenton. As he parked the car and got out, he looked at the building his father has been in for 25 years. When he entered the building, he went through the metal detector and followed the guard into a waiting room. There were four other people talking to their loved ones. A few minutes later, a guard brought in his father, David Miles. His father sat down and they both picked up the phone.

"Robert my son, how good to see you. Are you here to take me out of this shit hole?" he sneered.

"No. I just came here to see you."

"Well now you've seen me you can leave." snarled his father as he abruptly hung up his phone handset and stood up to leave. Robert slowly hung his up, as the guard took David back to his cell. Robert quietly left the building and drove back home trying to make sense of what just happened. He had no idea that it was the last time he would see his father alive. While being escorted back to his cell, David Miles suffered a massive heart attack and died instantly. As he was driving home, Robert received a call informing him of his father's death. He was numb at first, then angry at those so called justice system took his father from his life mind drifted back to the day his father was arrested for murder. Robert remembered the cops coming to the house that night 25 years ago.

 _ **1990**_

Six year old Robert looked out his bedroom window. He saw two detectives walk to their front door. He ran out of his room and sat on the stairs and listened.

"Mrs. Miles?

"Yes."

"This is Detective Lyle and I'm Detective Nichols. Is your husband David home?"

"Yes. He's upstairs taking a shower."

"Mrs. Miles, we're here to arrest your husband for the murder of Ricardo Manoso."

"What?"

"We have a witness who saw David murder Ricardo Manoso. The witness was recording nature when the witness noticed the stabbing happening and your husband standing over the body. David was wearing a long, gold-colored hoodie and a gold mask which he took off afterward. All caught on video."

"David? Murder Ricardo? David wouldn't do that. They've been friends for years."

Just then, David came down from upstairs wear a navy blue robe.

"Honey, who are these people?"

"Detectives Lyle and Nichols. David Miles, you're under arrest for the murder of Ricardo Manoso," said Nichols handcuffing him.

"What?"

Nichols continued reading David his rights as Lyle patted him down looking for hidden weapons. They walked him out the door and put him in the back of a waiting squad car that left to transport the suspect to a holding cell. The detectives walked back into the Miles home.

"Mrs. Miles, do you know of any reason why your husband would want to murder Mr. Manoso?" asked Nichols.

"No I don't."

"Your husband was also wearing some kind of costume." said Lyle.

"What kind of costume?"

"I don't know any further details than the gold hoodies and mask, but were told that some very deadly weapons were seen on him in the video. A search warrant has been issued and will be brought here soon. We need everyone who is home to come to one room so that we can secure the premises."

"Ok, it's my son , Robert and I. It's the housekeeper's day off." She called up the stairs for Robert to come down, and the detectives led them to the livingroom to wait.

More police arrived and handed Mrd. Miles the search warrant. The officers and CSI team searched throughout the house. When they went to the basement, they found a stockpile of deadly weapons and the bloody costume. That sealed the murder case. Two weeks later, David Miles was convicted of murder and sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Robert ran to his father and hugged him. The mother tried to get Robert to let go. He cried as the father was taken away. Robert cried every night before bed. Every other week, Robert and his mom would visit his dad. By age 10, Robert didn't want to visit his father anymore. He was just now beginning to understand what his father did.

 _ **Present time**_

Robert parked the car and walked in the mansion. His mother left him the house before she died of cancer. Robert was getting more and more angry about his father's death. He poured brandy in a glass and sloshed it down. He had just poured another, when he heard a sound from upstairs. He put the lid back on the brandy and walked upstairs. He stopped at his parents' room door. He opened the door and looked in. No one there. He closed the door and walked away when heard the noise again. He ran back and opened the door.

"Who's here?"

He looked toward the closet.

"Whoever you are, you shouldn't be here. You will be arrested for breaking and entering." Robert said slowly walking to the closet. He slowly opened the closet door and looked inside. There was nothing in it. He closed the door and was just about to walk out the door when he heard the noise again. He turned around and saw a shadow then everything went dark.

Stephanie came home early since she stayed later last night. She turned on her laptop and went to find something to eat. She looked in her pantry and found spaghetti. She took out her microwave pasta boat and put the spaghetti in it and put in the microwave for fifteen minutes. As that was cooking, she went over to her laptop and started to type her story about Carlos' life. She couldn't believe how handsome he was. She shook her head and continued to type. She heard the microwave ding when the phone rang.

"Hello."

No answer.

"Hello."

She put the phone back on the table and went to get her spaghetti. She took the pasta boat out of the microwave and was about to put the spaghetti on the plate when her window shattered. She screamed as the spaghetti fell on the floor. She turned around and saw a a man she knew, and wished she didn't. She never wanted to see him again. James. He stalked toward her and grabbed her by the throat. She tried to pry his hands off.

"You bitch! You had me committed to that crazy house! I escaped this morning and waited until you came home. You will never have me committed again!" She was on the verge of passing out when she heard a voice.

"Let her go!" said the Dark Phantom.

James turned, let of Stephanie and she crumpled to the floor.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Dark Phantom and I will be in your nightmares for a long, long time!"

The Dark Phantom and the other man circled around each other and then started fighting. It seems her hero was clearly beating the man who had almost raped her. James surrendered and Dark Phantom grabbed his shirtfront in his fist and dragged him upright.

"That bitch had me committed to a mental hospital. She cried 'Rape' and everyone believed her. She asked for it and she was enjoying it. But she's nothing but a tease and a whore!" he spewed.

Dark Phantom's fist connected with such speed and force that James was out cold and he never saw it coming. Dark Phantom came over to her and knelt down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am," she replied hoarsely, her throat sore from being squeezed by that jerk.

"Who was that man and why was he strangling you?"

"That bastard is the man who drugged me and tried to rape me a year ago. His brother walked in on the scene, and pulled him off me and called the police. He had been released from a mental hospital and they thought he was cured and no longer a danger to anyone. Guess they were wrong. So after the attempted rape, he was committed, paermanently. Apparently he blames me, which is ridiculous. He must have escaped and come after me."

"Sorry about your place," he said as he looked around the wreckage.

"That's ok. I'll just explain to the police that someone broke into my house, tried to strangle me so I hit him with the frying pan. I don't want you to get into trouble over this."

"That will work." he smiled. "I'll just tie his hands in case he wakes before they get here. If he starts coming around, just whack him with the frying pan...again! Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

He was about to get up when she grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," she said, as she looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Are you my guardian angel or something? That's twice in two days that you saved me."

The Dark Phantom let a snort. "Or something. Trust me, I'm no angel, guardian or otherwise. An angel wouldn't be thinking thoughts like I am right now." He leaned over and kissed her lightly. Their lips tingled and then it was over. Before she could take a breath, he rose up and was gone. She watched him leave, totally in a daze. Five minutes later, she called 911 and told them that she a break in. They arrived ten minutes later and they were there for an hour.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Two days later, Stephanie was at her desk typing the finishing touches of her Manoso story when she thought of the Dark Phantom. A hoodie with a black mask, the leather suit and boots. The sound of his voice. That unforgettable kiss. Her musings were interrupted by loud chatter. The back of her neck tingled. She stood up to see what was going on. A group of women gathered around someone. When the person looked up, she noticed it was Carlos. When he saw her, he politely excused himself and walked over to her.

"Hi, I would've been over to you sooner, but I got stopped by a mob of women." Carlos said nodding to the women.

"The day after I interviewed you, they kept badgering me and asking me if your single, what would it be like to date someone like you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I happened to be in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you would like to go out Friday night. I know this Cuban place we can go to."

Stephanie thought about it. She was still a bit wary of dating, but she could test the waters safely with Carlos. For some reason, she felt she could trust him.

"Ok." she said a smile that Carlos felt just made her all the more beautiful. He smiled in return, delighted that she would go out with him. He knew this was a big step for her, and he was so glad that she is willing to give them a chance.

 _"Bueno._ I will make reservations for 7:00 and pick you up at 6:30. What is your address?"

"That should be fine." Stephanie gave it to him as he typed it into his phone.

"Got it. See you Friday," Carlos said still smiling, as he turned to walk out.

She noticed the women watch him leave. Two of her friends walked over to her.

"What did he want? Does he want to schedule another interview with you?"

"No. He asked me on a date Friday night."

"Oh wow. If I wasn't your best friend, I would really hate you right now."

"I want to know why I wasn't picked to interview him. You lucky stiff you."

Stephanie put the finishing touches on her story and electronically submitted her final draft to Tracy. Then she hand carried a hard copy of it in to Tracy, who wanted to look it over with her right then. Tracy liked it and had no further editing changes to suggest, making Stephanie smile and do an internal Happy Dance. It would be in the paper the next day.

Stephanie got home Friday at 5:00. She quickly showered, shaved and exfoliated. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the closet. She found a navy blue off the shoulder dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty damn good. She left her hair down and put on mascara. By the time she was done, it was almost 6:30. She was just about to sit down when there was a knock. She opened the door to find Carlos dressed handsomely in an Armani suit with a white shirt. Stephanie's knees almost gave out. Carlos' eyes darkened almost to black as he took in this stunningly sexy brunette before him.

"Please come in,"

"These are for you." Carlos said handed her pink carnations.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful." Stephanie found a vase and put flowers in them.

"So, are you ready?" he asked as he ran the back of his index finger along the side of her face.

"Yes." was all she could utter as her body tingled from Carlos' touch.

 _"Bueno_." smiled Carlos. "I made our reservation at the Mojito Cuba Caribe. Have you heard of it?"

"No I hadn't, how is it?"

 _"Excelente._ I hope you don't mind a little ride.It's in New Hope, Pennsylvania."

"Not at all." she smiled as they walked out to the parking lot.

 _"Bueno._ How was your day?"

"I had a good day. I finished my story. My editor, Tracy, wanted to read it first, then go over it with me. I thought I was going to be late getting ready."

"If you were late, I would've just moved the reservation up."

Stephanie froze and gasped as Carlos led her to the most beautiful car she had ever seen: The Lamborghini Gallardo. Stephanie's eyes widened and took on a sexy dark blue color and she unconsciously licker her lips. _"Dios_ , this woman could turn him on without even trying!' thought Carlos.

Carlos smiled and opened the gullwing door. Stephanie smiled even wider and got in, practically melting into the seats. The engine hummed to life. It was a smooth ride to the restaurant. Carlos parked right in front of the door. Talk about luck. Carlos helped her out of the car and held her hand all the way into the restaurant. They got seated in the back where Carlos could see everything. A couple of minutes later, a waiter asked them what they wanted to drink. They both ordered a glass of Indomita Duette Chardonnay, from the Central Valley, Chile.

"Good choice, be right back." the waiter remarked.

They looked over the menu and when the waiter came back, they ordered. Carlos ordered Ropa Vieja and Stephanie ordered Arroz Con Pollo. They talked easily while they waited. Fifteen minutes later, their food arrived. Stephanie moaned at the first bite as Carlos looked at her.

"I love food. I do that all the time. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

 _"Dios!_ I just never heard someone moan when they eat."

"It's a habit. I'll try not to do it again."

After they finished there delicious entrees, Stephanie ordered Tres Leches Cake. Carlos didn't want any dessert. He had coffee. Again she moaned at the first bite. She opened her eyes and realized she did it again.

"I'm really so sorry. I really didn't make a good impression tonight."

 _"De nada._ Don't worry about it. On the contrary, it kind of turned me on."

Stephanie blushed and laughed. Thirty minutes later, they drove back to his place.

"Would you like to watch a movie downstairs?"

"Sure."

They went downstairs to the theater room. He led her to a room full of movies. Her jaw dropped. There were at least five hundred movies sitting on the shelves.

"What would you like to see?"

"Wow. How many movies do you have?"

"Over a thousand. I kept some of my father's movies, cause we watched some when I was a kid and mine that I collected over the years."

"You wouldn't happen to have Ghostbusters would you?"

"No."

"I didn't think you would. Just kidding. Would you happen to have the _Bourne Identity?"_

 _"Absolutamente."_

He found the movie easily. We walked out of the storage room and into the movie theater. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. She noticed the muscles on his forearms and part of his chest. She wondered what the rest of his body looks like. She shook her head to clear it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"What? Yes I am."

"What would you like to drink?" he asked as she followed him to the theater room to the bar. I have Corona, bottled water..."

"I will take the water. No more alcohol for me tonight. I'm a lightweight when it comes to drinking."

Carlos handed her the water while he had a Corona.

"This is better than going to the actual movie theater. You don't have to worry about people talking behind or in front of you." she said.

They sat in the center of the theater. During the middle of the movie, Carlos put his hand on the back of her neck. It was giving her tingles.

 _"Eres tan hermosa."_ ( You are so beautiful )

Whatever he said just made her chuckle a little.

 _"Amos tus hermosos ojos azules"_ ( Love your beautiful blue eyes )

"Ok, I love that you're speaking another language and your deep husky voice, but I want to know what you're saying. Plus the way you're touching my neck is giving me tingles. Are you playing with me?"

"I'm not playing with you at all. The first thing I said was that you are beautiful and the second thing I said was I love your beautiful blue eyes. You're a very beautiful woman."

"Really?" Stephanie said getting up. She was feeling skeptical and very edgy. She began to pace.

"Those words remind me too much of that guy, James, who tried to strangle me last went on a date about a year ago and he told me how beautiful I was and I should be a model. I just laughed. We got along got to know one another and he seemed like an OK guy. He invited me over to his apartment to watch a movie. So I said ok. He asked me if I would like a beer and I said yes. I had just water at the restaurant. He had a nice apartment. A fifty inch TV. It was just an awesome apartment. We watched the movie _Cliffhanger._ Fifteen minutes into the movie, I was feeling weird. He asked if I was feeling ok and I said no. He told me to lie down and relax. I could sense something wasn't right. He unzipped my dress and took it off. I tried to fight him off, but I couldn't move my arms, my legs, anything. He took a hold of my wrists and put them above my head. He took off my panties and he was just about to rape me when someone came walking in. The other guy shoved James off the couch, then he knocked James out. The guy called the cops. The guy who helped me, his name is Gerard, he James' brother. Apparently, James had psychological problems. Ten years ago, he was committed to a psych hospital to be treated. They let him out after a year and a half 'cause they thought he was better. They thought wrong. Unfortunately, that was when I met him. After they took him away, they questioned me. I was taken to the hospital to be checked over. I wasn't harmed physically, but I was emotionally. He had given me the date rape drug. I was in counseling for two months. James was committed back to the hospital and he will stay there no matter what he says. If his brother hadn't come home..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that to what happened to you." Carlos said getting up and cupping her face. "I had no intention of hurting you. You're truly a beautiful woman and I meant it."

"Thank you, but I should be getting home. Sorry I ruined your evening."

"No apology needed." Carlos said as they left the room. "I'm really sorry that happened to you. I'm glad that _pendejo_ is back in the hospital. No woman deserves to be treated like that."

Carlos helped her in the car and drove her back to her apartment. He parked in front of the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Carlos, well most of it."

"It was excellent all in all. How about if I take you on a picnic tomorrow? I know rhis great place with a riverfront view. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it. Have a goodnight."

Carlos watched her walk in the apartment and drove off. He had a lot of thinking to do.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Saturday morning, Stephanie woke up feeling tired. She went to use the restroom and then went to the kitchen to put on coffee. A few minutes later, she heard a knock. When she opened the door, it was Carlos. He was wearing jeans and a black, muscle-hugging T-shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go on a picnic today. It's going to a beautiful day."

"Well, as you can see. I just got up and I haven't had any coffee."

"I can wait. I brought along bran muffins and bagels. They will be waiting beside your coffee when come back out."

The thought of muffins made Stephanie cringe.

"No Boston Cremes?"

"Those will kill you, Babe. Go take your shower."

Twenty minutes later, Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom wearing white shorts and a blue tank top. She smelled brewed coffee. When she entered the dining room, there sat a cup of coffee and a bran muffin waiting for her.

"You don't expect me to eat that." Stephanie commented when she returned from the kitchen with the creamer, sugar and a spoon to doctor her coffee.

"It's healthier than the donuts you mentioned earlier."

Stephanie took a small piece of the muffin and blanched. She quickly washed it down with her coffee.

"So where is this place you're taking me?"

"It's Palisades Interstate Park. It's a beautiful picnic spot. It's supposed to be a gorgeous day, I hear. Perfect day for a picnic."

Stephanie and Carlos made their way out the door. Stephanie was looking for one of his nice cars, when she saw him walking to a black motorcycle.

"Shouldn't you have brought a car? I'm not dressed to ride a bike."

"Put on these sweats. Besides, it's too nice of a day to drive in a car. Here, put this helmet on."

Once she got the helmet on, he started the bike. She got on and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's better to put your arms around my waist."

She put her arms around his waist and off they went. Both Stephanie and Carlos were thinking how good it felt to have her arms wrapped around him. They each mentally sighed as a sense of peace settled over them. It was an hour and a half minute ride to Palisades Interstate Park in Alpine NJ. They easily found parking, got off the bike and their helmets.

"So, where is this perfect picnic spot you spoke of?"

"Up those stairs." Carlos said pointing.

Carlos grabbed the saddlebag off the cycle, hoisting it up his shoulder and they made their way up the stairs. When they reached the top, Stephanie's jaw dropped. She saw the most beautiful view out over the Hudson River.

"I come here sometimes to get away when things get too tense."

Carlos pulled out the blanket out of the saddlebag and laid it on the ground between two shade trees. Carlos took out two salads and waters.

"Are you turning me into a health nut?"

"Salads always appeal to me, but especially on a warm day, eating outdoors."

Half an hour later, Stephanie got up to admire the view. Carlos stood beside her.

"Do you ever think of the future?" Carlos asked.

"I used to. When I was younger, I would daydream about getting married. I met Joe Morelli, a cop, at a bar in Trenton. We talked for hours and got to know each other well. We dated for eight months and then one day he asked me to marry him. I said yes. Then two months later, he told me he got a promotion. I was so thrilled for him...until he told me that the job was in Miami, Florida. He hadn't even consulted me before applying. He just assumed I would want to go with him. So I told him no cause Trenton is my home and I have a job here. So we broke off the engagement and a month later he left. I cried my eyes out at first, but I got over it quickly. A year ago, I met that guy who tried to strangle me, James. Again, I met him at a bar and things went well until until he drugged me and I almost got raped. I'm done being in relationships."

"Please don't think that." Carlos said putting his hands on her cheeks. "The relationship with Morelli wasn't for you. Obviously he didn't care how you felt. Assuming you would leave your life here...not a good thing. The other guy had major psychological problems and didn't tell you. I could never do those things to you. You have to believe me." Carlos said as he drew her against him. "Besides, we didn't meet in a bar. So we are already different than your past relationships." Carlos smiled sweetly and looked deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Why does this feel so right? I feel really safe around you. I feel like I can trust you."

"Cause you can. I will never hurt you."

Carlos kissed her lightly. They both felt a zing from the connection. He pulled back to see what her reaction would be. She looked a bit dazed.

"Sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable."

Stephanie grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him with passion. Again, a jolt of electricity traveled from her brain to her heart and points south. Carlos felt it too and was amazed by it. Neither of them had ever experienced that before. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss as he caressed her back then down to her ass. Stephanie immediately stiffened and pulled away.

"Sorry, I got carried away in the moment. Won't happen again."

"No Carlos, it's not that I didn't like it. It just caught me by surprise. Like I said, I do trust you."

They stayed in each others arms and looked at the view for a few more and Stephanie folded the blanket, gathered up all the picnic stuff, filling the saddlebag once more. Soon they were headed back to Stephanie's apartment. Half an hour later, Carlos walked in her apartment and checked it out.

"Everything is clear."

When Stephanie entered, Carlos walked over to her and kissed her. When the kiss ended, they touched foreheads.

"How about dancing Monday night? I thought we could go to a dance club near here called Move that overlooks the Delaware River. On Monday nights, they play only Latin dance music. I was thinking that if we arrive at 10pm that's about when things start hoppin'. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, but I'll have to meet you there, since all the staff have to work late Monday night. We have a special edition magazine insert that will be placed inside the Sunday paper. The entire layout and all copy has to be finialized Monday before we go home so the outside printer can fit it into his schedule on his 4-color press. I have heard of that dance club and I know where it is."

 _"Excelente_! I'll meet you there at 10:00."

He kissed her and then left. Stephanie smiled as she closed and locked the door. She was really looking foward to Monday night.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Monday morning Stephanie was at the computer staring at the monitor.

"Hello Stephanie!" Tasha called out to her friend.

She jumped and turned to see who was calling her.

"Where were you? I've been talking to you for two minutes."

"What's wrong, Tash?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how your date went on Friday night. I noticed you were staring at your screen."

"It was great. He took me to this Cuban restaurant in New Hope, Pennsylvania. He also took me to Palisade Interstate Park."

"Oh wow! He didn't try anything, did he?"

She told her that they kissed, but that was really all.

"Wow! I'm glad you had a good time. I'm happy for you and I guess he really likes you. Maybe he is the one for you."

"I don't know. Maybe. Too soon to tell. I have another date with him tonight?"

"Where?"

"He's wants to take me out dancing at this place called Move. They only play Latin dancing music on Monday night."

"That should be fun. I want to hear about it tomorrow."

Stephanie got home Monday at 8pm. Stephanie quickly showered, shaved and exfoliated. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the closet. She chose a Linden off the shoulder Bandage dress in maroon and paired it with some black FMPs. Her hair was filled with fluffy curls and was behaving, so she left it down. She looked pretty damn good, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Checking her clock, it was 9:30. A half hour drive to the dance club should be plenty of time, even with Monday night traffic. Stephanie was really looking forward to dancing. Especially with Carlos. She only had ten minutes left. When she stopped at a light, the car stalled. The people behind her started honking and going around her. One guy got out of his car and bent over to talk to her. She opened the window.

"Having car problems?"

"Yes. It stalled and now it doesn't want to start."

"Pop open the hood and let's have a look."

She popped the hood open and joined him.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm meeting someone, but obviously I'm not going to make it."

"I'm sure they will understand. I can't find anything wrong. All the garages are closed. Do you have AAA?"

"No I don't. I'm going to call my friend and tell him I'm going to be late."

She reached for her phone and when she stood up, she felt something sharp on her neck.

"You yell for help, you die."

The man's voice was rough and raspy.

"Who are you?"

"I call myself Scorpion. Now I can get to ask you a question. Who is this Dark Phantom?"

"I don't know who he is."

"Liar! I've seen you with him! Now, you tell me who he is or I'm going to have to kill you!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"Ok, you leave me no choice."

"Let her go." commanded a deep and menacing voice.

The Scorpion quickly turned his head.

"You again! I thought you might show up. I asking rour lady here who you really are. She doesn't know seem to know, so I know she's lying. So who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters that you let this young lady go."

"Fine!"

Scorpion let her go then he quickly moved his knife and pricked Stephanie in the neck. She fell to the ground as Carlos ran to her.

"Try saving her now!" Scorpion cackled as he ran off. Carlos knelt down to check her pulse. It was faint.

"I need someone to pick us up. Stephanie is in great danger!" said Carlos talking into his headset.

Five minutes later a black van came and picked them up.

"How is she?" asked Lester as he sped away.

"Not good. Scorpion stung her."

"Scorpion? I thought he was in prison."

"Thought so too."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the mansion. Carlos quickly carried Stephanie to the elevator down to his lair. He laid her down on the bed as he took off his cloak and mask.

"I will need privacy." Carlos said to Lester.

As Lester walked out, Carlos touched his amulet and blue light lit up the whole room. Carlos put his other hand on her forehead.

Several hours later, Stephanie woke up. She looked around to see that she was in a strange place. There was furniture on one side of the room and a bunch of TV monitors across the room. She lifted her head and instantly felt pain in her head.

"Ouch!" Stephanie said closing her eyes.

"No, don't get up."

Stephanie opened her eyes and saw a man's figure coming toward her. When he came beside her, she saw that it was Carlos.

"Here, take this. It will get rid of your headache."

She took the pill and drank the water. He took the glass and put it on the table beside the bed. Stephanie sat up slowly.

"Where am I?"

"At the mansion."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since last night."

"What time is it?"

"It's two in the afternoon."

"Oh my God! I have to call Tracy. She is going to be so upset with me!" Stephanie said as she got up. She lost her balance and fell. Carlos quickly got her up.

"Relax. Everything has been taken care of."

"What happened to me? Was I in an accident?"

"I will answer all your questions after you have eaten."

Carlos walked over to an intercom on the wall.

"Hi, Ella. Stephanie needs something to eat."

"Be right there."

A few minutes later, Ella appeared with a cart.

"How are you feeling?"

"My headache is getting better."

"Good. Eat up your soup. You will feel a whole lot better."

As Ella left, Carlos brought over the cart. He lifted the lid off the bowl. The smell of chicken soup made her stomach rumble. Stephanie ate up all the soup. Carlos collected the bowl and put it back on the cart.

"Any dessert? Pineapple upside down cake?"

"No. Drink some more water and I will tell you what happened. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Carlos asked getting a chair and sitting beside the bed.

"Well, I was getting ready for a date with you then I had car trouble. That's all I remember. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"No apology needed, Stephanie. What I am about to say stays in this room. You can't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you. It stays off the record."

"Ok."

"When my grandfather was alive, he used to fight evil. Every night he would go out and save whoever was in trouble. He always got the bad guys. Until this new villian showed up. He wore a gold suit and a mask. One night my father was expecting my grandfather back and he never showed up. He went out to look for him and found him in an alley. My father found my grandfather dead. The amulet that was around his neck was broken off. He had been fighting the Scorpion. The Scorpion broke the amulet with his tail. The amulet is the only protection from his toxic sting. Then Scorpion killed my grandfather. That's when my father took over. He looked for the Scorpion every night. My father would not rest until the Scorpion was one night, the Scorpion came to my dad. They fought till the Scorpion got a hold of the amulet and broke it. He killed my father. I watched the whole scene from behind a wall of monitors that were used to protect our estate. Surveillance cameras recorded everything that night. Several of my father's men surrounded the Scorpion. They took off his mask and arrested the man. He's been sentenced to life in prison, now I'm not so sure. Last night, the Scorpion was holding you captive."

Stephanie was starting to remember something. She remembered the voice, a pointy object on her neck.

"I remember. My car broke down at a light and this guy helped me and that's when I was going to call you. Next thing I know I heard this raspy voice behind me and something sharp on my neck."

"Did you get a good look at the guy that was helping you with your car?"

"No I didn't. He stayed in the shadows. While I was being held captive, he wanted to know who really is the Dark Phantom. Then the Dark Phantom showed up. Then everything blacked out afterwards."

"Stephanie. I am the Dark Phantom."

"What?!"

"I told the Scorpion to let you go and he did. You took a few steps and he stung you in the neck. I quickly took you back here and healed you."

"How?" she asked quietly.

"With this." Carlos said pointing to the amulet. "This is what protects me from evil. Without this, I die."

"That is some story. Your father must have been real excited to hear that story and your father told you."

"This is for real Stephanie. This is not made up. How would you explain the spot on your neck?" Carlos asked handing her a mirror.

"I could've pricked myself with something."

Carlos walked over to the wall and pulled a lever. The wall turned halfway and stopped. Stephanie slowly got up and walked over to the closet.

"This does not prove that you're the Dark Phantom. You could be holding all this stuff for him. You know what I think you are? You're a whack job, a crazy fool that thinks he's a superhero. Where are my clothes? I'm getting out of here."

"You can't leave, the Scorpion will find you."

"There is no such person."

Carlos sighed and hung his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled her keys out and held them in his outstretched hand.

"I believe these belongs to you." he said with no Spanish accent, mimicking what he said to her the first time they met. As she reached for the keys, she froze and looked in his eyes with a puzzled look on her face. She slowly took them from his hand, still maintaining eye contact with him.

"Your car is parked out front." Carlos said again with no accent. "I won't force you to stay, but you would be safer here."

Stephanie paused, closed the distance between them and place a light kiss on his lips. She experienced tha same tingle again and she gasped and stepped back. She shook her head to try to clear it.

"This is too much right now. I have something to do. I'm sorry, I have to leave, Carlos."

Stephanie found her clothes and left quickly. A few minutes later, Ella, Lester and Tank walked in.

"I take it she didn't believe your story." said Lester.

"No she didn't at first, but she's curious. She called me a whack job, a crazy fool for thinking I'm a superhero initially. But, _Dios_ , she kissed me at the end, so I'm hopeful. I gave her something to think about."

"Give her time. Maybe she'll come around and believe you." said Ella.

"Now all I have to do is keep her alive until I can neutralize the threat from Scorpion."

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Stephanie arrived early for work on Wednesday. She had been out on Tuesday due to her run in with Scorpion Monday evening. She thought of Carlos as she booted up her computer. She wondered what he was doing now. She shook the thought away and right to work. A couple hours later, Tracy walked over to Stephanie's desk.

"Hey Steph, I loved your Manoso story, so I have another assignement for you." said Tracy handing Stephanie a file. "His name is Robert Miles. He wants someone to go to his house and talk about this father. He's been in prison for a while and Robert wants to talk about it. I told him I would send the best reporter I have."

"I am your best reporter?"

"Yeah, you are, but don't tell anyone else that." Tracy said leaving.

Stephane collected her stuff and drove to the Miles' estate. Whe she arrived at the mansion, it was almost as large as Carlos', but she noticed Robert didn't have a statue in the middle of the driveway. Stepanie walked up to the door and knocked. A minute later, a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes answered the door. He stared in shock, seeing the woman he thought he had killed Monday night, but he quickly recovered and changed to a bland expression.

"Hi, are you Robert Miles? I"m Stephanie Plum from The Trentonian News." she said holding out her hand.

Robert could only stare, his eyes widening a bit before they narrowed. 'Think, think, think, Robert. How can we turn this into our advantage?' Scorpion prompt him in his head.

"What? Oh yes. Very nice to meet you, come on in."

The inside of the house was laid out similar to Carlos', but this one had a single staircase.

"This used to be my father's house until 25 years ago."

"What happened to your father?"

"Come into my office and we'll talk."

Robert's office differed from Carlos' only in that he didn't have a picture of his father on the wall behind him. Stephanie sat down and pulled out her phone to record.

"So, what can you tell me about your father?"

"When my grandfather died, my father took over the family business."

"Tell me about your childhood." Stephanie prompt.

"I had a good childhood. I had understanding parents. I started Kindergarten at a private school called Faith Christian School. I was there for a month and I didn't like it. I wanted to go to a public school, so my parents chose Mott Elementary. We talked with the Principal there and she gave us a tour of the school. I liked it. Then my parents met Ricardo Manoso and my father and my father and he became friends. I started the next day and met Carlos and we became friends. Then one night, the cops came to our house and arrested my father. He was accused of murdering Ricardo Manoso. The cops found a stockpile of deadly weapons and a costume. Two weeks later, he was convicted of murder and sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Every other week my mom and I would visit him, but by the time I was 10, I didn't want to see my father anymore.I was just beginning to understand what my father did and I was ashamed of him. He was in the Department of Corrections in Trenton. He'd been in there for 25 years. I paid him a visit a few days ago; he looked really old. He had a massive heart attack when they escorted him back to his cell and he died on the spot."

"Do you believe your dad was wrongfully accused?"

"Like I said, I don't know what to believe."

Stephanie turned off the recording and put her phone back in her bag.

"Well, I hope someday you'll get the answers so you'll understand what happened."

"Yeah, maybe so."

"Well, it was a pleasure talking with you." Steph said getting up and extending her hand for him to shake.

"Yes it was a pleasure. Would you like a tour of the place?"

"I have to get going, maybe another time."

"Just one room. It's got really nice things in it. Come on."

Stephanie thought for a moment then decided she would see the house. He showed her the living room, kitchen/dining room. He took her downstairs and into a hallway. He opened a door and turned on the light to a game room. A pool table, dartboard, a bar.

"This is very nice."

"Would you like a beer?"

"No, I have to get going."

"Wait, you didn't see my secret room."

She sighed and watched him walk to a wall. He pushed it and the wall she saw just stunned her. She saw weapons and a costume.

"What is this?"

"My fun room. You see, when I stabbed you with this dagger, it was supposed to kill you, but somehow you survived. You want to tell me how?"

"I have to go." said Steph walking to the door. She was almost to the door when Robert slammed it shut.

"Wait! Where are you going? I think I have another chance to kill you. Maybe this time your superhero boyfriend won't show up. It seems he shows up when you're in trouble. We're going to have fun, you and me. Let me show you my weapons."

Stephanie kicked him in the crotch and dropped to the floor. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She turned and saw Robert slowly walking to her.

"That was a bad move." Robert said backhanding her in the face, hard.

Steph fell to the floor, unconscious.

When Stephanie woke up she realized she was strapped to a table with the room full of deadly weapons. She was also naked. She tried to loosen the straps, but they were on tight. She heard the door open behind her. Robert walked up to the table.

"So glad you're awake."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To see if he'll come and rescue you and if he does, I'll kill him. What I'm going to do is torture you little by little until you tell me who the Dark Phantom is."

"I already told you, I don't know who the Dark Phantom is."

"Yes you do. You two have some special connection. I could sense it Monday night."

"I told you I don't know. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Ok. You want to be that way, you leave me with no choice." Robert said grabbing a knife.

"What do you love most about your body? Your face, your arms, fingers, body, legs, your toes? When I cut you up, Dark Phantom won't recognize you when I'm done with you. So, where should I start? I think I'll start with your cheek."

Stephanie moved her head the other way when Robert grabbed her chin.

"Don't move. What I'm going to do is, I'm going to make a little cut on your cheek."

As Robert made the cut, Stephanie screamed loud. Robert made the cut from the corner of her eye all the way down to the corner of her mouth.

"I think I did that very well."

"You said a little cut, you bastard."

"I lied. Now let's do the other side. Hold still cause I don't want to cut out that pretty blue eye of yours."

Stephanie let out a blood-curling scream this time and then everything went black.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Carlos entered the Trentonian and walked up to the Receptionist desk.

"Do you know if Stephanie Plum is here?"

"I don't know."

"Could you please phone her boss?"

Five minutes later, Stephanie's boss Tracy entered the lobby.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Manoso and I was wondering if Stephanie has come in today. I called her five times and she isn't answering her phone."

"So you're the famous Carlos Manoso. Yes, she did come in then she went to the Robert Miles estate to interview him. He wanted to tell his life story. So she went over there."

"How long ago was that?" Carlos asked as he began to realize that Stephanie was in grave danger, again.

"Almost two hours. I expect her back anytime now."

"Ok, could you tell her to give me a call when she gets in?"

"Yes of course." Tracy promised.

Carlos sprinted to his car. He didn't understand why his amulet wasn't sensing any trouble. He knew from his informers this morning that David Miles had a massive heart attack and died right after his visit with Robert. There was some kind of connection between Scorpion and the Miles family. If Scorpion was there, this could be bad for Stephanie. He had no doubt the Scorpion was out to kill her. And Tracy might have unknowingly just sent her into danger. He need to get there fast.

'How the hell did this happen? M _IERDO!_ I'm almost the Miles estate,' he thought frantically. He rocketed down Miles' long driveway, suddenly breaking to a stop in front of the mansion. He jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He knocked and two minutes later, Robert answered the door.

"Yes."

"Has Stephanie Plum been here?"

"Yes she has. She came here to interview me about my life story and left half an hour ago. Why is something wrong?"

"Well, her boss Tracy called your house phone and got no answer, then she called Stephanie's phone, no answer. Everyone is wondering if she's ok."

Who are you?" Robert asked he rested his arm on the side edge of the door, pretending not to know who he was.'What the hell is Manoso doing here looking for Stephanie?' he thought. 'What's his connection to her? Or is he connected to Dark Phantom? Or both?' Robert's frantic brain finally put it all together. 'SHIT! That's it! He's somehow connected to the Dark Phantom AND to Stephanie!'

Carlos noticed blood on his sleeve, and the edgy, desperate look of insanity on the man's face.

"Just a friend of the family. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Oh no problem." Robert said as he closed the door.

Carlos walked away from the front door and drove out of the estate property. He parked on the side of the road hidden from the mansion, next to the driveway and a called the Control Room.

"Hey Hal, can you track where Stephanie is? I put a tracking device in her purse. I'm at the Miles' estate and she isn't here."

"Give me a moment. It says here she's at the Miles' estate."

"Her car isn't here. Unless Robert moved her car and hid it somewhere. I'm going to search the house for her. It's almost dark, so I'm going to change."

Carlos changed into his Dark Phantom suit. He quietly sprinted the driveway and down to the house. He walked up to the door and opened it, surprised it was unlocked. He walked in the garage and found Stephanie's car. Nothing was out of place. He walked to another door, opened it and walked into a basement. He found another door that led to a tunnel. He slowly walked down the tunnel until he heard screaming. He stopped at a door and heard voices. He listened outside that door and from what he was hearing, it sounded like Robert was hurting her. Dark Phantom had to find a way to help Stephanie, fast. He walked back to the tunnel and into the basement. He went to the electrical box and turned off the power.

"What the Hell!" Robert said putting the knife down.

"You stay here. I'll be back."

Robert grabbed a flashlight and left the room. Dark Phantom watched Robert leave the room and into the basement. Dark Phantom had to hurry and get Stephanie out of there. He quickly unstrapped Stephanie and found a white robe that hung on the door. He noticed the cuts on her face.

"I'm so glad you're here. I want to get out of here." Stephanie pleaded.

"Best idea I've heard all day."

Dark Phantom carried Stephanie out of the room and headed in the other direction. He walked down the tunnel and up the stairs. He opened this inside door to the house and went out the door. He placed Stephanie on the grass.

"Why did he do this to you?" Dark Phantom questioned, shaking his head. This wasn't making sense.

"He thinks I know who you are. He was going to torture me until I told him. How did you know I was here?"

"Well, we meet again.," came the sickeningly cherry voice that neither of them ever wanted to hear again. "I somehow knew you'd show up. I saw this connection the other night between you two and I thought, she would be a good target. So I had Robert call the paper and ask for Stephanie to come interview him. It was planned perfectly. Now I have a chance to kill you, just like I did your father and your grandfather before him." Scorpion taunted, said taking out his stinger knife. Dark Phantom got into fighting position and was ready for anything. He easily avoided Scorpion's knife. Dark Phantom managed to kick Scorpion in the leg, then the stomach.

"You seem to have a lot of fight in you. You must have been trained well." observed Scorpion.

"I had the best training." confirmed Dark Phantom.

Stephanie watched them fight. Dark Phanton seemed to be defeating Scorpion, who was on one knee and they appeared to be talking.

"Were you ever prepared for this?" Scorpion asked as he pulled out his dagger and cut off Dark Phantom's amulet as it fell to the ground.

"I know without the amulet around your neck you're helpless. So this is my opportunity to kill you."

"No!" Stephanie yelled.

Scorpion stabbed Dark Phantom in the heart. Stephanie ran over to Dark Phantom and knelt beside him. She put her hands on his face.

"Don't die. I'm sorry I didn't believe you are the Dark Phantom, but I believe you now. I believe." Stephanie said grabbing the amulet and putting on his chest.

"That's not going to work anymore. He's as good as dead. Now, let's go finish what we started." said Scorpion taking Stephanie by the hair.

"Where do you think you're taking her?"

Scorpion froze and they both turned around.

"What the...you're supposed to be dead."

"Unfortunately not. You and I have unfinished business."

"Yes we do. That gives me another opportunity to kill you." Scorpion scoffed pushing Stephanie away.

They began fighting again and Scorpion seemed to be weakening. Scorpion grabbed his dagger and charged after Dark Phantom when Dark Phantom quickly took out his gun and shot Scorpion in the shoulder. Scorpion dropped the dagger and fell to the ground. Dark Phantom walked to Scorpion with his gun stilled aimed at him.

"No don't kill me." Scorpion said raising his hand and taking off his mask. Dark Phantom was very surprised to see who it was.

"Robert Miles?" asked Dark Phantom in surprise.

"Yes, it's me, don't shoot."

"What happened to you?"

"I drove home from visiting my dad from prison. I heard noises upstairs. I walked into the room to see if anyone was in there. There wasn't, so I left and then I heard the noise again. So I go in the room and look in the closet. Nothing there. I was going to leave and I heard the noise again. I turned around and saw a shadow and then everything went black."

"Are you saying you're possessed?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I think I am. One morning I woke up in this costume. How bizarre is that?"

"That is the same costume your dad killed my father in. I saw him do it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Robert.

Dark Phanton took off his mask. Robert had a surprise look on his face.

"You. You are the Dark Phantom?"

"Yes."

"So what made you become...this? Do you have an evil spirit inside you too?"

"No, I don't. My grandfather was the good guy, got rid of the bad guys, then Scorpion murdered him and my father took over. Then your father wore Scorpion's costume and killed my dad, and this job was passed down to me."

"My father didn't kill your dad. It's this evil spirit inside him that did it, now he's dead. Now it's inside me. Please don't blame my father for what he did or me for what happened."

"What's done is done. You're going to jail for kidnapping and assault at the very least. Come on move." Carlos said getting Robert up with his injured shoulder.

"Ow! Don't you care about the wounded?"

"When he's the bad guy, no I don't, now move!"

Robert got up as Carlos grabbed a hold of Robert's arm to lead him out.

"I don't believe he's telling the truth, Carlos. When he kidnapped and assaulted me, he wasn't wearing the costume, but he knew exactly what he was doing to me." Stephanie whispered the warning to Carlos as he quickly drew his gun to be prepared for anything.

Just then, Robert swung his arm around the dagger and was just about to stab Carlos when Carlos lifted his gun and shot Robert in the head. The body fell to the ground face up. Just then a shadow rose out of Robert's body and circled and screamed around the body and rose up into the air. Carlos covered Stephanie's body with his own. Carlos watched as the shadow circled around one more time and flew through the upstairs window and into the house.

"Is it over?"

"Yes." Carlos said pushing away to look at Stephanie.

"Close your eyes." he said as he touched the amulet and it glowed. Carlos then touched her face with his other hand and it healed the vicious knife wounds and the bruises and swelling from being backhanded.

"Your beautiful face has been restored." He ran the back of his fingers down one side of her face, leaving a trail of tingles in their wake.

Stephane touched her still warm face.

"Thank you." she said as she smiled and looked into his eyes.

Just then, they heard sirens.

"That's our cue to get ready to report this to the police." Carlos said as he lightly kissed her and held out his hand to help her stand. He quickly pulled the edges of her white bathrobe together, tightening the belt to protect her modesty. He kept his arm around her waist to steady her by his side. As they walked around to the front of the mansion, Carlos pulled out his phone placing a call to Chief Joe Juniak of Trenton PD, who was a good friend and fellow parishioner of his, asking him to instruct his officers NOT to go into the mansion until the Chief called them. Both Chief Juniak and Carlos understood the great danger anyone entering the mansion would be in if they did so before two exorcist priests came to spiritually cleane the place and banish the Scorpion spirit from this Earth. Once that was done, it would be safe.

 _ **Chapter 9**_

A couple days later, Stephanie was straightening up her apartment when she heard a knock. She was surprised it was Carlos.

"Hi," she said as Carlos gently hugged her to him, kissing her head and just holding her, drinking in her scent and her calming aura. Then he released her only enough for them to look at each other. He couldn't remove his arms from around her. He needed their special connection.

"Hi. I went to your work and Tracy told me you're take a couple weeks off. I just wanted to stop by and see how you are."

"I went in on Monday to write the story then started my vacation yesterday. I'm not doing anything spectcular, just a few errands that's it. How are you? No problems after what happened?"

"No. The Trenton Police Department and I have a unique and fruitful partnership of sorts. What I do every night makes their jobs that much easier during the day. And the bottom like is that we have significantly less crime per capita in Trenton than any other city this size in the tri-state area. I was thinking what happened between us was, we had a connection going. It started when we were at Palisades Interstate Park. The night you were attacked at your car and Scorpion nearly killed you, you found out about me and didn't believe me. That's why the connection was lost, Your believing in me brought me back. You still believe me, _querida_?" Carlos cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Yeah, for some strange reason I do. After what I saw a couple nights ago, I do believe. I'm so sorry about that night. All you did was help me and I was too frightened by everything that my emtions shut my mind down. I was actually pretty sure you were the Dark Phantom before I left. You purposely spoke to me without your normal accent and using the same words you did that first night. That had me rethinking the possibility. I tested the thoery by reaching up and kissing you. I experienced the same tingle I felt when you kissed me in my apartment after you knocked James out. But my mind wasn't able to process everything then and there. I needed space and a bit of time to rehash all of it. That's why I left. You're not a whack job or someone who is crazy. You're the real deal."

"I hope you wrote the truth about Robert and not anything about me."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I like Dark Phantom, but I love the man for who he is, not what he is."

That made Carlos smile a big 200-watt smile as he looked down into the most beautiful gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen, so full of love for him. He didn't deserve it, but she was all his, his life, his breath, his everything.

" _Amante_ , I fell for you from the moment I first saw you. I couldn't get you off my mind," Carlos said lowering his head to hers and kissing her very thoroughly.

Eight months later, Stephanie moved in with Carlos. She stayed working at the paper, because that's what she enjoyed doing. Sometimes she would go patrolling with him at night. She thought it was fun, but she knew it could be very dangerous. That's why she spent a lot of time with Carlos and his men learning self-defense and some martial arts along with a physical training regimen to gain more strength and stamina. She, herself, was disguised in an outfit similar to Dark Phantom's including a mask. She even adopted a Southern twang when in costume to further confuse anyone she met. Stephanie called herself Midnight Banshee They made a formidable pair, and local criminals didn't want to meet up with them in a dark alley!

A year and a half later, they got married. Their relationship and connection were very unique and they knew that they were made to be together. Maybe a little superhero wasn't too faraway for both of them.


End file.
